


Wednesday Rain

by Kouseki



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kouseki/pseuds/Kouseki
Summary: Zach's hurt and Sid's stuck in his own head again.





	Wednesday Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Set the day after Caps-Pens game 3 2018.

Droplets of water slide down the back of Sid's neck as he slides off his hoodie and hangs it up in its proper place. A long practice and an excessive workout hadn't done much to ease the frustration built up within him. It wasn't the first time he'd lost an important game. It wasn't the first time he'd seen a young, eager teammate—a friend--get taken down by a dirty hit. But it stays with him anyway. The look on Zach's face as he trudged back to get his head checked. The way Wilson laughed and smiled on the bench just after the hit. Hearing coach say that Zach was diagnosed with a broken jaw and a concussion. They didn't even manage to win it for him. They let Wilson break their teammate, laugh, and get away with it. Dwelling on it twists his stomach again and his jaw clenches. 

Sid's thoughts are broken up by the door opening again. He wasn't expecting company, and there aren't many people that have the right to just walk into his house. "Geno," He lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Rather than replying right away, Geno slides off his own coat and hangs it on the rack. He's soaked too, a little chilled from the spring rain, and there's some frustration etched on his face. All at once Sid wants to hug him and doesn't want to show that he's let this get into his head. Sid's eyebrows furrow and he lets out a sigh. "I'll put some tea on." He decides, giving Geno his media smile before he turns to head to the kitchen. 

"No." Geno's response is loud but not harsh. His hand shoots forward and curls into the back of Sid's shirt to stop his retreat. "Upstairs. We nap." Geno tilts his head towards the stairs to their left. 

Sid doesn't mean for it to, but his smile becomes a little more genuine at that. "It's not even a game day, G." His protest sounds weak to his own ears. Still, he's not sure that he's tired enough to sleep now despite the workout he'd put himself through. 

The look on Geno's face makes it apparent that he's in no mood to argue. "Nap, Sid. I'm tell you already." He lets go of Sid's shirt and toes off his shoes so they can be left by the door. His mother raised him right, after all. Geno doesn't even look back to see if Sid is following him and that makes Sid snort. Stubborn ass knows that Sid will follow him anywhere and is damn sure to take advantage of it whenever he can.

When they get to the room Geno starts peeling off layers of clothing until he's in his boxers and flops onto the bed. Sid sighs to himself and strips down as well but is a little more delicate in how he slides under the covers. He instinctively slides closer to Geno and puts a hand on his chest, heaving a louder sigh this time. 

At least Geno is warm and the bed is comfortable. When Geno's arm winds around his back to pull him up against his side, Sid finally indulges himself and sets his head on his shoulder. “We need to beat them.” Sid insists, tilting his head back so he can peer up at him.

“Sid,” Geno groans, “Nap.” Sid can tell he's struggling not to smile fondly. He presses a little kiss to Geno's skin and closes his eyes. It takes Geno no time at all to fall asleep. It's one of his more impressive talents outside of hockey.

Once Sid's sure he's asleep he steals another little glance at Geno's face. That, mixed with the sound of Geno's even breathing, and the rain splashing on the window is just enough to finally allow the tension to bleed from Sid's shoulders. Somehow Geno's always known what it takes to get him out of his own head. “Thanks, G.” He whispers with a fond smile, then closes his eyes and drifts off.


End file.
